


Conspiracy

by Africanwilderness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Violence, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Female Protagonist, Government Conspiracy, Manipulation, Missions Gone Wrong, Obsessive Behavior, On the Run, Threats of Violence, Thriller, Torture, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Africanwilderness/pseuds/Africanwilderness
Summary: Former Agent Kristen Dana has been hiding from her own government for the past nine months, after a Counter War Unit (CWU) mission went terribly wrong .It's only a matter of time before she has to face her demons.(Written years ago, so please be gentle with feedback).





	1. Chapter 1

‘Kristen Dana, yup. Got it! She’ll be tough.’

‘She’ll be fine. Trust me.’

‘How do you know? You’ve never worked with her.’

‘Ok! Ok! How come this has taken longer than usual?’

‘Hers is a forbidden file. I needed time to hack into the data base. Now stop questioning me, right!’

‘You’re boss at the minute, why didn’t Menzies just give you the code.’

‘You know why,’ with that, the taller man hunched facing the computer once more.

Even though he was head of the mission, this was still illegal. Only the mission agents knew and they were few.

Gideon Scott was a respected man. His 6ft 3in, broad frame demanded it. Though it was his piecing, serpent eyes and sharp tongue that really caused people to listen. He always got what he wanted and what he wanted right now was to successfully complete this mission and so be taken seriously as an op leader.

He was hacking on a computer and he had just found the final threads of information he needed. Kristen Dana wasn’t getting away this time; Gideon had too much to lose. They got to his car, a roomy Humvee and started making the 30 minute journey to JFK airport: destination Heathrow Airport, London, England.

Wesley Max was a loyal and sturdy character. _He’d do what he was told_ , Gideon thought. At 6ft, Wes wasn’t much smaller than Gideon, with dark looks and sky blue eyes.

‘Will the others be there?’

‘Later, I want to rough her first.’

Both had worked, independently, at the Counter War Unit for over a decade, with exceptional files. That may change today depending on the outcome.

 

Kristen had left CWU just under a year ago after that son of a bitch forced her to. Even now, thinking about him made her rage uncontrollably. She was waiting for the day when they would seek her out. She was surprised it was taking so long. She had decided not to let the inevitable scare her into becoming a recluse or they would have won. She decided to take a shower before ordering some fish and chips over the phone. _Well maybe a little reclusive_.

‘Jess, you want some chips?’ Jess Jubatus had been her housemate and best friend for five years. They’d moved to London from New York nine or so months ago. When Kristen had suggested it, Jess jumped at the chance, leaving her job the very next day.

‘Not for me thanks, going out for dinner remember?’

‘Oh yeah, sorry. Have a good time.’ Kristen hugged Jess before going for a shower.

‘See you later!’

 

In New York, Menzies Taylor was sitting down to a relatively quiet evening, for him, when the phone rang.

‘Menzies Sir, tactics have begun moving.’

‘Thanks Xander, keep me informed by the hour.’

‘Are you sure sir?’

‘Don’t underestimate me, just because I was shot a week ago doesn’t mean I _can’t_ do my job! Understood?’

‘Yes sir, sorry sir.’

Replacing the receiver, Menzies thought of all that would happen today, most of it around the very person he despised. _That damn Gideon_. He didn’t trust him an inch, but he didn’t have anyone else as good, and they both knew it. _Cocky son of bitch!_ Menzies thought.

The fact that Gideon had a huge chip on his shoulder didn’t help Menzies nerves which were already out of place after the shot that brushed lightly passed his heart.

Doctor reports suggested a months rest which almost ended the job the bullet had started for Menzies. _Not an option!_ He was a strong man in good health for his 50 years, with sandy blond hair and hazel eyes. His jaw, still strong after years of intense training but he wasn’t traditionally handsome with a cracked front tooth and a scar on his left cheek bone, battle scars from missions gone by.

He’d resigned himself to being in his office ‘controlling’ things over the phone. Though everyone knew Scott was the boss for the next few weeks and didn’t Menzies hate it.

 

‘Morning Gideon, this briefcase contains everything you will need.’

‘Thanks Bree. Remind me about that date next month.’

Bree blushed before she could control herself. She’d fancied him the moment she’d laid eyes on him.

Gideon looked at Bree a moment and gave her one of his best smiles.

Wes smiled beside him.

‘What?’ Gideon asked with a hint of irritation.

‘Everyone knows she’s not your type, except her. Put her out of her misery.’

‘How did you know that?’

‘Read your file, remember.’ Gideon shrugged off the statement by changing the subject.

‘The funs only just beginning,’ his eyes glinted dangerously as he said this, thinking of Kristen.

Wes sensed the change in mood and hurried Gideon on before he had a chance to say another word to Bree.

‘Hey, what the...’

‘Didn’t you notice the final warning had been posted on the intercom ten minutes ago?’

‘Got things on my mind,' Gideon said, furrowing his brow.

‘I bet.’ Wes added with ill concealed mirth.

Gideon gave him a cold, hard stare.

 

Ten minutes into her shower, the phone rang.

‘Hello.’

‘Is Jess there?’ Kristen groans inwardly.

‘No she’s not. She’s out to dinner.’

‘Ok. Bye.’

Kristen had never met Steve, but there was something about him that she didn’t like. She never knew what Jess saw in him.

She decided to abandon her shower and order those chips.

 

Steve Sawyer, a British police chief and arrogant as hell, wanted Kristen Dana. The problem was every time he rang her, he ended up sounding like a prize dick.

Jess and Steve met at NYU after she noticed and fell in love with his accent, becoming friends over coffee in a Starbucks. Years later, they had bumped into each other in Tesco up the London high street. Steve started asking about where she’d been for the last five years.

Jess didn’t have a believable answer so she pointed out her housemate, who was bending over and determinedly picking at a firmly lodged, shiny granny’s apple.

‘She likes the best apples,' Jess blushed in explanation of her friend’s tenacity.

Steve didn’t get a clear look at her face but sensed something different about her. Later, when Jess and Steve had parted, he purposefully bumped into Kristen, when Jess was down another food aisle.

‘Umphh. Sorry. Can I help you pick that up?’

‘No, don’t worry. I can handle it,’ Kristen flashed him a brilliantly pearl white smile.

He was spell bound for a moment.

‘You ok?’

‘Yup. I’ll get going.’ _Freak!_

Jess returned minutes later, seeing the fleeing back of the mystery man.

‘Who was that?’

‘I don’t know.’ Kristen answered truthfully as they moved towards the checkouts.

 

Kristen, Canadian born, was stunning. She was 28, 5ft 8in, willowy and agile with amazingly full breasts despite her otherwise slim figure. Her skin was a dusky hue with feline green eyes and a mahogany mane. Her bone structure was exquisite, her mouth sensual, and her nose long and straight. She was feisty and confident but also knew she wasn’t without vulnerability as the events of a year ago made crystal clear.

She hadn’t had a job since but kept herself active through training in the martial arts she’d acquired years previously, as well as honing her running and acrobatic skills. She rarely left the house but because it wasn’t big enough for martial arts or acrobatics, she had to make exceptions. Going into the moderately sized garden sufficed.

 

‘Wes!’ Gideon whispered irritably as he repositioned himself in the uncomfortable plane seat.

‘What?’

‘You listening?’

‘Course. We have both been on the job for a decade, remember,’ Wes fumed but controlled the volume of his voice. ‘Just because I’m silent doesn’t mean I’m not listening.’

‘You weren’t there last year. Experience didn’t come into that.’

‘I was on another mission. Blame Menzies if you want to.’

‘That _asshole_ shouldn’t have been leading any ops after what happened!’ Now it was Gideon’s turn to be angry.

‘Let’s get this little lady back, and then you can have it out with Menzies.’

‘Fine.’

 

‘Howdy, I’m home.’ Jess shouted happily as she sauntered through the door.

‘Hey, how did the dinner go?’ Kristen looked a little anxious.

‘Ok. I think he may have bought it, kinda. He liked the ideas but can’t really help us in the money sense,’ Jess tensed as if ready for a ear bashing.

‘Maybe I should go with you next time?’

‘Wow, I’m impressed, you feeling like getting out at last,’ Jess said a little teasingly.

‘I just want to help you. Oh, by the way Steve called asking for you,’ Kristen said as she turned the T.V. on and flicked to the news.

Jess was a little surprised by Steve’s continuous contact.

‘I’ll phone him tomorrow.’

‘You mean tonight. He must fancy you.’

‘I’ve told you, he only fancies attractive women.’

‘Don’t even go there ok; we’ve been through this too many times before. Get some confidence girl! You’re fabulous!’ Jess didn’t look convinced. Looking at Kristen, Jess knew she was no match, resulting in the few nights out they had been on, sometimes becoming tense no matter how hard she tried to get over it. Having a best friend as gorgeous as Kristen wasn’t easy.

Jess was 27, 5ft 3in with a more curvaceous figure than Kristen. She had light brown hair with naturally bleached highlights and large brown eyes. She was the cute one while Kristen was the perfectly sculptured beauty. Cuteness was no match and Jess knew it. Kristen didn’t which was endearing and infuriating at the same time.

She joined Kristen in watching the news.

 

Half way over the Atlantic, the phone rang.

‘Gideon.’

‘Sir, its Xander. Menzies wants to be kept informed of all proceedings.’

‘Shit!’ Gideon exclaimed under his breath. ‘Fine but I’m in charge! Make sure he understands that.’ He hung up. ‘ _Fuck!’_

‘Problem?’ Wes enquired.

‘Menzies.’

 

‘I’m off.’ Jess got up in readiness for bed.

‘Sorry about not talking more about the business thing. Tomorrow?’

‘Ok, thank god it’s a Saturday! Been a hard week with three of my patients dying.’ Kristen had the grace to be embarrassed. Jess was holding down a full time job, as a vet, as well as trying to start a business venture. Kristen was still bound to the house, pretty much, so Jess was the present bread winner.

‘I’m sorry; I’ll try harder when you next have a business dinner,’ Kristen blushed.

‘What happened a year ago? Why do you keep shying away from telling me?’

‘Please, let’s not go through this again.’

‘You know how much I think you’ve changed. I know that something happened in those three months you were away. You were a shadow when you came back.’

‘I’ve heard this all before,’ Kristen was getting more than a little irritated by the frequency this 3rd degree onslaught occurred lately.

‘It will be a year since you came back in two weeks. You haven’t given me anything.’

‘You know I can’t say anything, it’s against protocol!’

‘You don’t work for WCU anymore!’ Jess threw up her arms in frustration.

‘Just leave it ok! We’ve done this too many times to count. You know why I _can’t.’_

‘That’s just it, I don’t.’ Jess replied pointedly.

‘I thought you were going to bed?’ Kristen countered. Jess huffed up the stairs.

At last, some peace Kristen thought, deciding to go to bed too, though her swimming mind told her hours would pass before sleep finally came.

 

Finally Gideon thought as the plane landed, as alert as he’d been on take off. The sun was creeping over the horizon for a new, eventful day. The next two weeks were crucial to their mission.

Objective 1: Detain Kristen for transport back to New York. If transport impossible, carry out investigation in safe house.

Objective 2: Use any means necessary to complete Objective 1.

Exiting Heathrow airport, the men got into a waiting BMW Z5.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristen meets Steve and makes a risky decision.

Knock! Knock!

Looking at her alarm clock, Kristen saw that it was 6:09 am.

 _‘Jesus!_ Who could that be at this time?’ she asked herself. Her room was furthest from the stairs and the front door, so hoped Jess would answer it.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Still Jess did not stir so Kristen got up and looked out her window, behind the curtain. A man she had never seen before stood waiting patiently. _They wouldn’t send an agent to my front door, during daylight,_ Kristen surmised cautiously.

She decided to go look, her curiosity getting the better of her, grabbing a fleece top from a chair as she went.

Walking heavily down the stairs to wake Jess, Kristen reached the door and looked through the spy glass. _Still don’t recognise him. I’ve got the knife if I need it_.

She opened the door. The man was in the middle of sneezing but actually stopped himself on seeing her.

‘Hello?’ Kristen smiled politely while fingering the knife in her fleece pocket.

‘Hi, I’m Steve, Jess’s college friend.’ After a pause. ‘You look familiar, have we met?’ Still in the door way, being unable to move for some reason, she answered:

‘You do look familiar,’ Kristen racked her brain.

Steve looked delighted. ‘Tesco!’ his smile, faultless.

‘Pardon?’

‘That’s where we met.’

Kristen did remember, but decided to push it aside. ‘How come you’re here so early? She’s not awake.’

Steve felt slighted but didn’t give away as much.

‘Yeah I am. Going for a morning run. I would have told you had we not had an argument,’ Jess looked raring to go in strappy top and tight cycling shorts.

On looking at Steve more closely, Kristen noticed that he too was wearing running get up in the form of t-shirt, shorts and sweat band, with bottle of water in hand.

Jess invited him in with Kristen belatedly realising that she first, had not introduced herself and second, had not invited him in herself.

‘I’m Kristen,’ she said, offering her hand politely.

‘I know,’ Steve smiled, shaking it obligingly.

 _How come he isn’t like this on the phone?_ Kristen thought to herself.

Jess was eyeing Steve with a suspicious glare. ‘We going?’

‘Yep, mind if I just use your loo?’ He’d run from his home, 4 miles away.

‘Course, through there,’ Jess directed.

‘I see what you’re doing, going running to see Steve in tight ...’ Kristen muttered with a wink.

‘Stop flirting with him!’ Jess interrupted.

‘I’m not,’ Kristen was a little bemused by this outburst.

‘Yes you were. Stop it, he’s mine,’ Jess stated jealously.

‘Don’t worry Jess. I know.’

‘He’s nice isn’t he?’

‘Not personally for me, but ok.’ Jess couldn’t hide her relief at Kristen’s answer. She didn’t bother asking why Kristen didn’t like him. Steve and Jess left after doing some pant splitting stretches.

 

‘Wes, call Viper to get his men in position,’ Gideon ordered as he bit into the one salvaged Twinkie from his damaged bag, the others lost through a gaping hole in the material. I should have put fragile on it. _Shit!_

‘Sure thing sir.’

Gideon started unzipping the other luggage. Kristen was going to be hard to detain as she was almost as skilled as him. Hopefully she’s forgotten some of her training in the period since being kicked out. _Not likely,_ he thought, knowing Kristen better than most.

The anticipation gave him butterflies though he did not say as much to Wes.

 

She heard the key in the lock. _Jess is home_. She heard another voice, _Steve_. He seemed to be moving to the sitting room.

She raised her head from her pillow and looked at her clock: 8:34. _Still early!_ She decided to get up anyway and shower.

‘You want something to eat?’ Jess called through the door of the kitchen.

‘Cup of tea would be good,’ Steve said, stretching out on the sofa relaxing after 2 hours of running. Well, one and a half hours because of a much needed coffee break as Jess called it. _Americans!_ Steve thought.

After a few minutes, he asked,

‘How do you feel?’

‘Exhausted, you?’ Jess puffed as she put his tea on a coaster.

‘Ok actually, thanks.’ Steve was used to running as he liked keeping as fit as possible and it showed.

‘I’m going to grab a quick shower if you don’t mind, flick the T.V. on,’ Jess called as she climbed the stairs.

‘How’s it going?’ Kristen came round the bend of the landing.

‘Jesus!’

‘Sorry,’ Kristen apologised for scaring her friend.

‘Tart!’ Jess caught her breathe. ‘Slowly, I think he might be gay. I’ve been as obvious as I can be without asking him out and he doesn’t even bat an eye-lash.’

‘Keep trying.’

‘I wanna shower so I smell a little better. Don’t flirt while you’re down there,’ Jess said only half- jokingly.

 

Kristen went downstairs to prepare some pancakes.

‘Mmm…That smells nice,’ Steve said as he entered the kitchen.

‘Lemon and raisin pancakes with a little honey and sugar,’ Kristen said before taking a hungry bite, trying to sound polite.

‘Where you from, your accent…?’ he ask unsteadily as he negotiates a ropey kitchen stall.

‘Don’t sit on that one.’

Sitting on another, he continued, ‘What do you think of England?’

‘It’s ok, the weathers crummy,’ Kristen didn’t like questions.

‘How come you moved?’

‘Needed to get away, you know how it is.’ Trying to end the conversation, she moved into the sitting room. He followed.

‘No, not really.’ She sat down on the sofa. He followed a little too closely.

‘What do you think of Jess?’ Kristen hoped this would sway the conversation.

‘She’s a great friend. So pleased to have hooked up with her again. Can I ask you something?’

‘Ok,’ Kristen wished he was a little down the sofa.

‘You single?’ he asked confidently, as he took one of her pancakes without asking.

‘How was your run with Jess this morning?’ Kristen said in a way that radiated ‘fuck off!’

‘Do you wanna go out sometime?’ his eyes never left hers, as though daring her to say no.

‘No thanks, I like being free right now.’ She stood up to go into the kitchen with her empty plate. He stood up too and towered over her.

‘You know I’m going to persist ‘till you say yes?’ his eyes glistened with mischief.

‘You’ll get bored very quickly,’ she tried to laugh.

‘Not where you’re concerned,’ he stated quite firmly.

‘You know Jess has a crush on your right?’ she asked in a last ditch attempt to get him off her case.

‘Yup, she’s cute, but I prefer drop-dead stunners. Then there’s the height issue…’ he chuckled

‘You know that wouldn’t matter one bit.’ He took a step closer to her, she backed away.

‘Ok, no. But she’s not my girl,’ Steve backed her up against the fridge-freezer. _Shit!_

He put his hands either side of her head, imprisoning her. ‘I want this stunner.’ He moved forward to smell her hair.

 _Enough is enough!_ Kristen gave him a hard knee to the crotch. He was affected instantly, not expecting the blow, crumbling to the floor.

 

Xander was a young CWU agent with brains and guile. Code name ‘Lunar Tide’ was his first field mission after several years as a desk agent.

His group had left for London the previous week to bug Kristen Dana’s house and watch her movements. He’d been put on comms to liaise with Menzies, for most of the day as well as listen to the one _fucking_ phone call Dana had made. He was pissed. Viper obviously didn’t want him doing real field work. He wished he was with Gideon and Wes.

‘Sir?’

Viper was overseeing the other men. ‘Yeah?’ he said without looking his way.

‘Menzies has been updated every hour, on the hour and Dana hasn’t made more than one call, for fish and fries. Can I help the guys as well, Sir?’

‘Man the phones like I said, the others are taking care of the ammunition and infra red gear. I respect you asking kid but all corners are taken,’ he went back to overseeing the other agents.

 

‘Where’s Steve?’ Jess asked when she came down the stairs.

‘Gone home, needed a sleep,’ Kristen supplied helpfully as she drank some green tea, her hands still shaking despite herself.

‘I was only…’

‘40 minutes!’ Kristen exclaimed.

‘Damn, I didn’t realise how long I’d been. I’ll give him a ring to apologise.’

‘I wouldn’t worry, he’s a grown man. He can deal with it,’ Kristen did not want her friend associating with the man who didn’t understand the word no. This called for one thing, she would brave a night out to try and get Jess interested in another guy.

‘You want to go out tonight?’

‘Hell yeah! The last time I went out with you was… what? _Ages_ ago! Where?’ Jess was jumping with excitement.

‘Strobe, 10 tonight. Drive or Taxi?’

‘Taxi, stupid! I just need to pop into work to check that tortoise with the calcium deficiency and then I’m yours!’ Jess hugged Kristen because she was so excited,

‘I’ll see you in a bit,’ Jess said as she ran upstairs to change then out the door to the practice. 

Kristen took a steadying breath, hoping this risk was going to be worth it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristen pays for her risk.

‘Hi, I would like to order a taxi for two to Strobe at 10 tonight please.’

-’Sir, listen to this!’ Xander exclaimed excitedly. Viper came over.

‘Sure thing, pick up point please?’

‘21, Panthera Drive.’

‘A taxi will be ready and waiting at 10 on 21, Panthera Drive.’

‘Thank you.’ Hung up.

-’Tut! Tut! She’s getting sloppy. Xander, phone Gideon to say the operation has been compromised due to a change in the target’s location at the time of commence,’ Viper rolled off quickly. Xander was already on the phone.

‘Gideon.’

‘Target has changed location to club Strobe at operation commencing time.’

‘Shit. Ok, we are going to have to change our plans a little. Listen closely…’

 

Jess was dressed to impress in short racing green mini skirt and patterned top, while Kristen dressed more demurely in gypsy skirt and black halter neck, to avoid too much attention. _Well_ , Jess reasoned, _I need to show a little flesh; otherwise all eyes would be on Kristen_.

Ten minutes too early, the taxi arrived. The guy was getting pissed off at waiting, so started the metre after the fourth beep.

They were ready on the stroke of 10. When they got into the taxi, their emotions took a momentary dip.

‘Hey, you started the metre,’ Kristen noticed with annoyance.

‘I’ve been waiting ‘ere ten minutes!’ he said without looking at his passengers.

‘We ordered the taxi for 10, it’s 10:01 and you’ve charged us £4:90 already.’ Now more than a bit pissed off.

‘Look, lady…’ He’d turned round quickly and almost head-butted his stunning passenger. He was momentarily struck dumb. Jess looked at him as though he was thick.

‘I-I’ve been beeping for t-ten minutes.’ Then he looked at the other passenger. _Oh God help me! Both women were classy as well as beautiful, a rare mix._ He turned back round to the steering wheel trying to gain control. After a few silent moments, he asked: ‘You wanted to go to …’ he almost whispered.

‘Strobe,’ they said in unison.

He remained silent for the rest of the journey which was only two miles.

‘£6.60 please.’ He didn’t look back but put his hand out instead.

‘Fine! There you go asshole! What’s your name?’

‘What?’

‘You have a name?’

‘Ric. Why?’

‘We will avoid you next time, tight-wad!’ Both got out in record time, slamming the doors as they went.

The queue was long, as usual. They waited their turn like everyone else.

Once in the stylish club, they made a b-line for the bar.

‘What do you want?’ the barman asked helpfully as soon as they got there, even though there were several people in front of them. Kristen, being the taller, ordered a double Malibu and coke for Jess and a lemon and lime for herself. Purse £5.30 lighter, they stalked to the dance floor to boogie. Most eyes, male or female, were on them. Whilst Jess danced sensually, Kristen stood to the side, always observing, alert.

Jess felt a finger poke her side. ‘Hey, that’s no way to pick up a lady,’ she admonished sternly, before properly turning round. ‘Oh my god, Beth! What you doing in London?’ Jess gasped when she finally saw her friend in the strobe lighting. They hugged tightly. ‘How you doing? I haven’t seen you for what, at least two years’

Kristen let Jess break off to have a chat with Beth, while she got some diet coke, wanting to stay alert.

A hand brushed the small of her back. She turned to find an attractive man looking at her. 'Want to dance?’ he crooned with an Italian lilt.

‘No thanks,’ she smiled as she watched Jess out of the corner of her eye.

‘American?’

‘No, Italian, right?’

‘Yep, home grown.’

She found out his name was Carlio, but when he asked for her phone number, she declined lying that her boyfriend would be furious. He bought her a drink and gave her his number anyway, just in case, he said.

When she spotted Jess and Beth, both had found more than willing companions. She was happy for Jess as this meant she would hopefully forget about Steve.

At that moment, she was certain she heard a familiar voice trailing off about the D.J. She looked around, poised with knife at her wrist. She wanted to go; her hackles were up. Her housemate, understandably, wasn’t ready to leave. Kristen gave her an ultimatum: Stay here with Beth or bring her companion home with her. Jess chose the former without much thought. She was drunk; obviously the guy had been buying her more drinks. Kristen reasoned that Jess was with Beth and they were grown women, so decided to ring a taxi.

Thank god she didn’t get the dick from before. The older man was extremely pleasant and even opened the door for her on arrival. She thanked and paid him accordingly.

 

‘Well?’ asked Viper

‘I was ten feet away from her all night and then I lost her…’ Tierney was kicking himself.

‘She was never alone then?’

‘No sir, as soon as her friend left her, this geezer maked a pass at her. I needed a pee. Viper, please, I made a mistake, it won’t hap…’

‘You knew we couldn’t afford mistakes. Get outta my site!’ Viper snapped.

‘Sir,’ Tierney left the room as Viper went to find Xander.

‘Xander, ring Gideon. Tierney lost her.’

 

It was coming up to 1am when she got into bed. Her feet would be sore in the morning after having not worn high heels in forever. She could feel the blisters. As she was thinking whether she should have a shower, the front door opened after the eighth attempt at trying to get the key in. Rather loud noises followed. She counted at least three laughs, two female, Jess and Beth. Obviously, one of the companions was tenacious. _Dammit, Jess!_ By the sound of it, all three could not make the stairs, let alone climb them so had spaced out on the floor. She locked her door anyway.

 

‘What is it?’

‘Sir, Tierney didn’t make his move.’

‘She on to us then?’

‘No, we don’t think so.’

Gideon wasn’t convinced. ‘Hawk still in with a chance?’

‘Unknown.’

‘I need more than that.’

‘I’ll be back.’ Line ended.

‘God, I hate this one person system, why not have contact with everyone? Menzies had some bizarre ideas when he was boss,’ Gideon said while cleaning his weapon.

‘Gideon, you know once he’s recovered, he will be boss again.’ Wes’ point wasn’t met with enthusiasm.

‘If this mission goes well, Berkeley may keep me as boss, long term. Or Menzies could get septicaemia.’ The hope in his eyes was scarily real.

‘First, Berkeley will never let you be boss long term; she had that affair with Menzies remember. Second, Menzies is a strong man and the surgeons are good. Septicaemia, not likely,’ Wes countered.

‘Just remember who’s in command of this op. Moi!’ he said proudly with thumb on heart.

 

Kristen jolted groggily from a bad dream. _What’s that?_ It felt wet. The continuous dripping made her want to pee so she raised her head. The rest of her would not move. _God what’s happening?_ Someone was on top of her; her face was unceremoniously shoved into her pillow, muffling any screams. Her hands had been cuffed behind her. _How come I didn’t feel that happening?_ The drips had now stopped; her neck was damp from the liquid.

Someone pushed her face into the bed even harder.

‘Listen, don’t scream or you know what will happen. You know the drill,’ the voice was that of Jess’s friend Beth. She had not seen a women coming for her. _Fuck!_

‘The two downstairs are out, I saw to that.’ _Oh god, not Jess_. ‘Your feet are going to be a little unsteady so you’re going to have to take it slow.’ _The bitch put something in my drink!_ ‘When I let go of your head, you be good or you’ll get a hiding!’ the voice was firm, not like the sweet, slightly slurring voice of a few hours before.

The pressure relented enough for Kristen to breathe. She took a few gulps of air before stilling again. She felt her own blade against the small of her back, having felt the familiar but unusual comb like serrated edges.

‘Any heroics will be punished. Raise your head.’ She was then gagged with tape. ‘Get up, slowly. Move one foot and then the other off the bed. Good.’ _Patronising bitch!_ ‘We’re going to take a little journey to a familiar face,’ she chuckled, proud to have captured the elusive Kristen Dana.

Kristen walked unsteadily down the stairs to see her friend and her beau collapsed on the sofa.

Beth nudged her out of the house and into a waiting car, where two men waited, one vaguely familiar. Once in the car, Kristen was surrounded by bodies as her legs were cuffed to her hands, in front of her. It was then she noticed she was still in her night dress.

 

‘Xander, we’ve got her. We will be over in twenty. Get Gideon ASAP!’ Beth could hardly contain herself.

 _Gideon?_ The name rang so many bells, it was deafening in the silence. Kristen started to sweat, pissed with herself for not having control over her mind and body.

‘Tierney.’ The man the other side of her produced a gun which was unceremoniously bashed against the side of her head. Darkness.

 

‘Sir? They’re bringing her in.’

‘Excellent! I’ll be watching over intercom. I’ll be on speaker also.’

 

‘Gideon sir, Menzies is going to have visual and speaker on this.’

‘I’m going to kill that bastard!’ Gideon was livid, his eyes dangerously dark.

‘What did you expect? You know he wasn’t going to allow you to ‘rough’ her up as you put it,’ Wes quipped unhelpfully.

‘Don’t Wes, just don’t,’ Gideon was livid.

 

Eyes opening slightly, Kristen saw her new home for the last few hours of her life. An eight by eight foot cell with a light shining in her eyes. She squinted. Her head pounded where that prick had hit her.

She had been heaved out of the car and dragged through the door. She was now tied to a chair. Her head lulled due to the hit and the last of the drugs wearing off.

She was surrounded by the driver, the man now affectionately known as ‘prick’, Beth and another woman she did not recognise. All starring at her in silence.

They had improved their guarding strategies since her last escape. She was obviously better known now for her Houdini type escapes. That day, two men had ended up dead, _Jess, please God, make sure she’s ok._ A slap brought her back to the present.

She would recognise those eyes anywhere, even in pitch black. She stared right back.

 _Good girl, haven’t lost any of your spunk_ , Gideon was going to enjoy this whether Menzies could see or not.

‘Everyone, leave the room. Miss Dana and I need to get re-acquainted.’

Everyone obeyed without question.

He ripped the tape off her mouth, fast. _Jesus!_ She did not let her discomfort show externally, though her feline eyes blazed.

‘Hey Kristen, how you been?’ Gideon asked sarcastically thinking Christmas had come early.

‘Fantastic Gideon! How’s the knee?’ Kristen managed a questioning smile.

‘Don’t be smart with me!’ he grabbed her hair and tugged viciously, her vulnerable neck exposed. They were nose to nose. She starred straight into his familiar serpent eyes. ‘What did you tell the Russians?’ his grip vice like in her hair. Her eyes were starting to water. _Dammit!_ It felt like her roots were being torn out. Still she remained silent.

She had been impossible to break before her escape last time. Gideon knew there was no way of that happening again. He knew he had control on his side, but not the time. Berkeley wanted her broken within two weeks. Last year, she had not broken after a month.

‘I know how tough you used to be. I bet that’s lessened a bit since last time. Don’t tempt me. Just tell me what you know and what you told the Russians. Then Tierney will get you some warm coffee,’ Gideon had calmed his voice, his eyes never leaving hers.

‘You mean the prick who hit me on the head, I’ll decline the coffee.’

He punched her sweetly under the jaw, forcing her head even further back. He hated her but she was so god damn appealing. He reasoned by roughing her up a bit, this would no longer be the case.

 _‘Gideon!’_ Menzies angry voice sprang over the speaker. ‘You know what the mission is. Get her back here!’ He exited the room, signalling for the two women to stand guard over Kristen. _Menzies! That asshole!_ She was surprised to find she wasn’t going to die here. _Was that such a good thing?_

‘I don’t think it’s a good idea allowing her to hear what the mission is, do you?’ Gideon knew he was right about that but wrong to not go straight to the airport. He did not admit as much. ‘She’ll be on her way before you know it. Oh yeah, and just to remind you, I’m field leader. Get off my _fucking_ case!’

 

She had recovered enough from the hit to ask Beth what the hell she was doing.

‘My job,’ she answered in monotone.

Another agent, who seemed a little familiar, entered the room.

‘We’ll be taking you to Heathrow Airport soon. You will be attached to someone at all times so don’t try any of your famous antics,’ he had bright blue eyes, despite his harsh tone.

Gideon reentered the room. ‘Wes, get her ready, we’ll be off in one.’ Gideon ordered, giving Kristen one last hard look before exiting.

Getting her ready involved her changing into more appropriate flight attire. Wes had the decency to leave the room as Beth practically ripped Kristen’s night dress from her body and watched as she put the supply clothes on. Strong dislike for the woman turned to cold hatred.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more complicated for both Kristen and Jess.

Back at Panthera Lane, Jess stirred. Her head spun but she wasn’t in pain. Thank god, she thought, she wasn’t one to suffer hangovers. She opened her eyes and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw a shadow at the door.

‘Who is it?’ she asked nervously.

‘Steve. Can I come in?’

‘Sorry, yeah course.’ Jess unlatched and opened the door.

‘What time is it?’ she asked as she walked to the kitchen.

‘Coming up to 12. You only just got up?’

‘We went out last night and I obviously got more sloshed than I thought-t…Who the hell are you?’ Jess would have been scared if Steve hadn’t been with her.

‘Ross, last night with Barbara, remember?’ He had a broad American accent, if a little slurred. He looked awful, a hangover sufferer. He was trying to make a full English breakfast to feel better, but was failing miserably having only found one egg, one piece of fatty bacon, half a vegetarian sausage and a cremated piece of what must have been attempted fried bread.

‘Her name is Beth. Where is she?’

‘Split.’ _Very helpful!_

‘Do you want me to get rid of him?’ Steve asked, Jess did and said so. _Rude son of a bitch for helping himself!_

He was harder to kick out than expected, wanting to finish what he had started in the kitchen. Jess was surprised he had the balls to eat it.

Steve did finally get him out after enjoying watching him struggle to get the food down, but not before she’d given him Beth’s number on the fifth request.

‘He was alright, wasn’t he?’

‘A bit weird for me,’ Jess scrunched up her nose.

‘Where’s Kristen?

‘I was thinking the same thing. Should be up by now. I’ll check on her in a bit. Want some tea?’

‘Please,' Steve was patient to a point.

 

Kristen was sandwiched between Beth and the other woman. Gideon was in the next compartment but he could see her through a well positioned mirror. _Jerk!_

‘How come I’m surrounded by women, Bethany?’ she asks sarcastically.

‘Gideon thinks the reason you escaped last time was because you were surrounded by men,’ Beth offered helpfully.

‘He finally realises women are better than men.’ Gideon glares at her.

‘He doesn’t want guys growing soft again,’ Beth whispered in her ear,

‘I need to use the loo.’ Both agents looked at each other.

‘Gideon!’ the nameless agent called.

‘She causing problems?’ Gideon asked as he reached them, giving Kristen a hard look.

‘She needs to go,’ the agent said a little irritably.

‘Steff, go with her. I’ll follow behind.’

Walking like a penguin to the loos was humiliating, but Kristen had known worse. _A lot worse_.

‘Go in with her,’ Gideon ordered.

‘There’s hardly enough room for one,’ Kristen pointed out uselessly.

‘Shut your _trap!’_

‘Gideon, come here,’ Wes called.

‘What is it? _Quickly!_ ’ Gideon didn’t want to leave Kristen with only one agent, but knew something big was happening for Wes to call him over.

‘Hawk has left the house and removed all the bugs too,’ Wes whispered urgently.

‘Good.’ He started turning back to the loos.

‘But…’

‘But?’ his face turning a darker hue.

‘He couldn’t find his PDA. Must have enjoyed himself a little too much,’ Wes felt as pissed as Gideon looked.

‘What was on it?’

‘Enough.’

 _‘Shit!_ Get Duke to go back in with him.’

‘He’s on the plane!? We won’t have a get away driver then.’

‘Get him off as we don’t need a get away driver now, do we?’

‘Viper won’t like that.’

‘And I don’t give a shit. Get Duke _off_ this plane to help Hawk. We can’t afford that thing getting in to the wrong hands. Then book Duke and Hawk flights for two days time. That should give them enough time.’

 

‘You finished yet?’ came Gideon’s booming voice through the toilet door.

Quiet.

‘Kristen, if you don’t come out within the next five seconds, I’m coming in, undies down or not.’ The seconds ticked by. ‘Times up,’ he backed up and using his full force, powered it open. The door imploded. Steff fell forward and Kristen’s legs caved in. She had uncuffed herself.

‘Shit! Wes!’

 _‘Jesus!_ What happened to Steff?’ he asked as he got hold of Kristen’s shoulders. Both women were unconscious.

‘I kicked the door in. The force must have battered them both,’ Gideon attempted to gain control by binding Kristen’s wrists together.

‘Scott.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Steff’s dead.’

‘What?’ He checked Steff. Her neck was slashed. He punched the wall making his knuckles bleed. _‘Find_ the knife. Get someone to deal with Steff. Beth searched her right?’

‘Yup,’ Wes affirmed grimly as he searched Kristen and the bathroom.

‘Put Kristen back in her seat, once you’ve found the knife, get Viper to put a gun on her,’ his last words before storming off to find Beth.

 

Knock! Knock!

‘Kristen, you there?’ No answer. Jess decided to enter as Kristen hardly left the house and definitely not without saying something, and it was late in the day.

She wasn’t in her room. _Strange_.

‘She still in bed? Lazy cow,’ Steve called up the stairs. 

‘She’s not here. That’s a first,’ Jess was worried. Steve was infuriated.

‘I’ll ring Ross, see if he saw her.’

‘Good idea,’ Steve calmed enough to sound civil. He followed her to the phone. She dialled the number.

‘Hello?’

‘Hey, it’s Jess. This afternoon, remember?’

‘Oh, hi.’

‘Sorry to call, but did you see my housemate before I woke up?’ A little pause.

‘Yeah, I’ll remember seeing that hunni for sometime. Why?’ _Thank God!_ she thought.

‘She wasn’t in her room when I checked and she always says where she’s going.’

‘She looked old enough, to me, to go out by herself,’ Ross stated obviously. Jess didn’t have anything to say to that. _Um…_

‘Did she say where she was going?’

‘She was understandably shocked to see me in the kitchen helping myself, sorry about that, and didn’t seem to trust me so the chick went out without saying much.’

‘Ok, thanks Ross.’

‘Hey, hold on a sec, I’ve talked to Beth…’ _Well done, but you’re telling me this why?_ ‘…and she says she left something at your house. She wants me to get it, if that’s ok?’

‘Why can’t she get it herself?’

‘She’s still real hung over,’ he explained as Jess remembered the times when she had to nurse Beth better because she was so, so drunk. The memories brought a smile to her face.

‘Bless her. I’ll give her a call later. What is it so I can shorten your search?’ Silence followed; she heard a muffled, unisex voice in the background.

‘I think she’ll be out for most of the day to be honest. A turquoise necklace. Mind if I come over in an hour?’

‘So you two already an item then?’ Jess asks, surprised by Beth’s efficiency.

‘Something like that. In an hour?’

‘Ok. Bye.’

 

‘You’ve heard from briefings how capable this woman is. Because of your lacks searching Steff is _dead!_ Do you realise another agent royally _fucked_ up today? I can’t have this mission being remembered for too many fuck ups, you hear?’ They were standing in the plane toilet, in close proximity, Gideon giving her an ear bashing, within hearing range of some of the other agents.

‘Yes sir,’ Beth was scared of Gideon and what he was capable of, making no effort to disguise it.

‘This is too serious a mess up. I’m taking you off the case.’

‘But…’

‘Beth, you’re a good agent, but this is too important. When the plane lands, have a little time out then go back to WCU for your next assignment. Until then, I still need you to keep an eye on Dana. You up to that?’ he had regret in his eyes which surprised the younger agent.

‘Will this be on my file?’ her eyes widened. Gideon nodded, his green orbs softening further.

‘I will keep an eye on Dana,’ Beth said while straightening her shoulders, a stray tear escaping down her cheek.

‘I know you are sorry for what happened.’ After a pause and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Gideon continues: ‘Now take a few breathes then come back out when you’re ready.'

 

Xander approached Gideon in the aisle way.

‘Sir, Hawk's going back to the house.’

‘Good work. Keep me updated Xander,’ Gideon said before going to check on Kristen

‘How long you been awake?’ his striking green eyes ice cold.

Kristen raised her head slowly as though in pain, resting it on the back of her seat; her startling eyes brimming with hate.

‘Beth, sit over there,’ he pointed to the next compartment. ‘I want to chat with our prisoner a minute. Viper stay where you are.’ Viper was the other side of her, pressing his gun into her thigh unnecessarily. ‘Foiled your plans this time. There better not be a next time or I will seriously lose patience,’ he whispered in her ear.

Kristen turned to him, with effort. 'Lover, was she?’ she raised an eyebrow, enquiringly. He saw no remorse in her eyes. His hand gripped her arm in a vice like hold. She didn’t respond.

‘This is _no_ game. She was a good agent!’ Gideon whispers caustically.

‘Good agent, huh? I thought only exceptional agents made the grade?’

‘One more word and I’ll tear your arm _off!’_

‘Let me just say one thing?’ she asked before continuing: 'I wasn’t planning to kill her. If the door hadn’t been kicked in so forcefully, it wouldn’t have rebounded her into my knife...' she begins to explain, her expression unreadable.

‘If you had _behaved,_ none of this would have happened,’ he threw back. His grip slackening but he remained in the neighbouring seat.

 

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Steve answered the door as Jess was in the bathroom.

‘Hey, you feeling better?’ he enquired, welcoming 'Ross' in.

‘Yes thanks, God, one of the worst hangovers I’ve ever had, man. Was Jess able to find the necklace?’ he asked, rubbing his hands together.

‘No, unfortunately. We more or less turned the place upside down,’ Steve made a hand gesture towards the sitting room which was a mess.

‘Any places you haven’t looked?’ 'Ross' asked hopefully.

‘Practically everywhere but under the sofas and the bathroom. Women take their time don’t they?’ he winked, half joking. He was actually in a foul mood after the sudden disappearance of Kristen, and Jess was starting to get on his nerves.

‘I’ll start looking if that’s alright?’ 'Ross' walked towards the sitting room.

‘Fine. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me,’ Steve said wandering in the opposite direction. ‘Who the hell…?’ Steve gasped as he bumped into a man exiting the kitchen. Steve knew some martial arts and was taller than his opponent but the element of surprise gave Duke the upper hand. Steve was down and out within seconds. Duke searched him and found nothing.

‘Hawk?’

‘In the sitting room.’ All agents working this mission knew the house inside out, thanks to the bugs now uninstalled. Hawk was moving the sofas to see underneath.

‘Where’s the girl?’ Duke whispered.

‘In the bathroom. Wanna help? I can’t move this one.’ He was trying to push the last sofa. Duke was a huge bull of a man so he moved it with ease. _Nothing_. _Fuck!_

‘What should we do about her?’

‘It depends how problematic she is,’ Hawk started moving towards the bathroom. ‘Follow me.’

Once outside, he knocked the door. ‘Jess, its 'Ross', Steve let me in. Just wanna know if you found anything?’ he shouted through the door.

‘I’ll be out in a sec…’ Opening the door, fresh from a shower with towel wrapped around her head, she said: ‘Yeah, I found a compact computer thingy that must be Kristen’s but no necklace, sorry. I tried to find out what was on the device but it had a password. I’ve tried several guesses and managed to lock it. Bit much for a diary don’t you think?’ _Great!_ She was descending the stairs. Hawk sought out Duke and gave him a questioning look:  _Where did you put the guy?_

 _In the airing cupboard_ , Duke signed. Hawk went downstairs to join Jess.

‘Where’s Steve?’

‘He had to go, some thing about his gas going wrong,’ ‘Ross' answered, Jess was noticeably crestfallen. ‘You like him don’t you?’ Jess blushed crimson. She didn’t know she was _that_ blatant that even strangers noticed it.

‘Do you want some tea while you search?’

There was a sound from upstairs. Ross didn’t react so she thought she was hearing things. She put the kettle on.

‘Shall I take a look at that diary?’ he pondered, ignoring her hospitality.

‘I left it upstairs, I’ll go get it.’ She rushed out of the kitchen, upstairs, to her bedside table. _Where the..._ She heard a whooshing sound: Darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristen is in iminant danger.   
> Jess and Steve try to find her.

Hours later, the plane finally landed at J.F.K Airport, on the stroke of 10 am. Gideon, still sitting next to Kristen threatened: ‘If you pull anything, you’ll wish you were never born. Understood?’ She nodded, looking at the bruise on her arm.

With Duke in England, Xander was entrusted with driving duty. The young agent was elated.

‘Xander, get the car in position. We’ll follow close behind. Beth, I need to talk to you.’ She followed Gideon to a deserted aisle. ‘How are you?’

‘Ok.' Gideon was not convinced, she kept fidgeting.

‘Just take today as a learning curve.’ _I need to improve my pep-talks!_

‘I’m off Gideon; we won’t be seeing each other again,’ Beth she handed over her badge, gun, exited the plane and out of CWU.

 

Kristen was taken to head office as speedily as possible, Viper still at her side.

On arrival, she was forced to walk through the office. Every desk agent stared with mixed emotions from amazement and shock to hatred, jealousy and blood curdling lust. For some, danger with a gorgeous face was irresistible. Kristen felt exposed and humiliated, but she held her head up high. She was lead to a tightly guarded interrogation room. One surprise awaited her.

‘Menzies! He was _never_ allowed to come near me again,’ she screamed at Gideon. He looked pissed.

‘Menzies, walk with me, Viper, make her comfortable.’ Kristen knew that meant the reverse. Gideon and Menzies went outside.

‘What the hell were you doing in there?’

‘I feel better.’

‘You don’t look it,’ and he didn’t.

‘I need to be in on this one.’

‘We all know why that is, don’t we?’

‘I gave a promise never to kill her if I saw her again. I won’t. I follow regulations,’ Menzies stated, having to sit down.

‘Look at yourself. You wouldn’t be able to even if you tried, in your state.’

‘So I’m no risk. Let me sit in. Come on Gideon,’ Menzies cajoled.

Gideon knew if he didn’t let him and he did get his job back, there would be hell to pay. He had to think of his job. ‘Fine, but give me your gun.’ Handing his piece over, both men re-entered the interrogation room.

Both men were met with a different coloured face from the one they had left. Her head was lulling. ‘Viper!’ Gideon’s voice was firm. He had not meant getting her in that state. Viper was about to hit her again but refrained.

Kristen raised her head painfully, in alarm when Menzies re-entered the room.

‘Wait outside.’ Viper knew both men had long, dark histories with Kristen Dana. It was going to be an eventful day.

 

 

Jess opened an eye, thinking her head was about to explode. Her hand went to the place that hurt most. She winced when she felt a large, sticky bump on the side of her head. She crawled on her hands and knees to the bathroom. The mirror was too high up so she abandoned that theory, instead crawling to the full length mirror downstairs in the hall. The bump was not as bad as first suspected.

Jess used the stairs to get to her feet. She wobbled but stayed vertical. Slowly she made it to the kitchen. She heard movement.

‘Jess, you ok?’ Steve came out from nowhere; his face and head bloody also.

‘What happened? I thought you had gone.’

‘A guy broke in. Don’t know for sure but I think it’s got something to do with this,’ he showed Jess the PDA he was holding.

‘Where are they? Where’s Ross?’

‘In the sitting room.’ She made a move to go through. ‘I wouldn’t if I were you,’ he warned.

‘You haven’t? You mean Ross was one of them?’

‘Yes. I had to. When I woke up, I made too much noise and they came after me.’

‘Why didn’t you use your gun before, then?’

‘I was jumped remember. Just cause I’m an officer of the law, doesn’t mean I always have a nose for danger.’ She couldn’t help noticing his nose was bleeding profusely as he said this.

‘Let me get you a tissue. What are you going to do with that?’ Jess asks, pointing at the PDA as she reached for some deluxe tissues.

‘I’ve got some software at the office which will override the password errors in no time. Cheers,’ he dabbed at his nose.

‘Wait a minute; Ross said he had seen Kristen this morning. He may have been lying. So where’s Kristen?’ _Fuck!_

‘You think she could be in trouble? What kinda trouble?’ Jess just looked at him, uncertain of whether to share her true fear: that whatever happened a year ago has come back for Kristen. ‘I’m going to the office right now. I’ll be as long as it takes,’ Steve said as he practically ran out of the door.

 

 

‘We need to take a break.’ Menzies said hopefully looking tired.

‘You take a break, I’m going on.’ Menzies scowled at Gideon, mentally cursing the shooter to hell and back for causing him this injury.

‘Please make him leave,’ Kristen pleaded for the eighth time. _One was better than both of them._ She wasn't scared of many people, but these two men, especially Menzies, were terrifying. She knew what they had done to traitors in the past, male and female. _Thank god one isn’t at full strength or they’d probably have had me on the floor by now._

‘Shut up Kristen. Menzies, if you’re not well enough, go home,’ Gideon moved to press the speaker button. ‘Xander can you help Menzies get comfortable in his office.’

‘Sir,’ Xander was by his side in an instant, helping Menzies out of his chair and through the door.

‘You _bastard!’_ Menzies barked as he was pulled from the room.

Gideon finally had some space to breathe. ‘If you don’t start telling me something right now, you know who I’m going to have to bring back in here.’

‘Remember two years ago, before this mess, how good a team we were,’ she said proudly, wincing through the pain.

‘Then you threw all that away, for what?’

‘What I believed in.’

He laughed. ‘You were excellent, exceptional at your job. Then on that three month mission, you turned against us,’ his eyes cold, not hurt.

‘Why are you questioning me when you act as though you know everything?’

‘You know I don’t and you love that! Viper!’ he shouted and waved for him to come in. ‘Please bring the needles.’ Viper exited the room without comment. ‘Oh, and tell Wes to have the surgery on stand by if needed. We don’t want any ‘accidents,’’ he smiled dangerously.

 

 

Steve cracked the code in record time. He wanted to find Kristen as much as Jess did but for rather different reasons. He felt totally obsessed with her. He was wondering whether to ditch Jess as she would slow him down. But he might need her as cover to get to Kristen. He thought against leaving for the airport without her.

Ten minutes later he was in her living room telling her they were leaving for Heathrow Airport. Jess tried not to wonder why Steve was so invested in finding Kristen.

 

 

Some hours later:

‘Gideon.’

‘Yeah, Wes what is it? I’m kinda in the middle of something right now?’ Gideon said, a little irritated by the interruption.

‘Berkeley wants to see you in her office ASAP.’ _Shit! What could she want?_

Thankfully he was in tip-top shape as getting to Berkeley’s office was a mini marathon. He knocked politely. She waved him in, on the phone as usual. She hung up.

‘If this is about Menzies, don’t start,’ he was supremely confident, even with his superiors.

‘It is and it isn’t. Firstly, Hawk hasn’t been in contact for over four hours and you haven’t questioned it.’

‘I told Xander to keep me posted.’

‘And where’s Xander now?’

‘With Menzies.’

‘You should keep better informed. I’ve just heard from Havers that Xander has been found unconscious in Menzies office.’

 _‘Fuck!’_ He ran full pelt back to the interrogation room before thinking to ask why Berkeley would call him all the way to her office, to say that. Viper had been stabbed with a needle and was out cold from the drug. Kristen had gone; half drugged she wouldn’t have been able to fight back. Blood was all over the floor. _Kristen’s?_

‘Wes, get Tierney and Havers. Menzies has Dana. Menzies has Dana.’

 _‘Holy shit!_ I’m on it!’

 

Five minutes later the team were out the door. Gideon had worked with Havers before and knew him to be a good man. He and Tierney ran to one Humvee. Gideon shouted: ‘Follow close behind.’

‘What do you think he’s capable of Gideon?’ Wes asked as they ran to another Humvee.

‘Anything. You drive,’ Gideon’s voice was steady but he was fuming and actually worried for the first time in months. _Only Kristen._

‘Where do you think he’s going?’ Wes asked belatedly.

‘Two places that come to mind. It’s going to be a long journey.’

 

 

The plane arrived in good time: by 8:30pm. Being summer, it was still light so Jess found a car hiring place easily. Steve was pleased he’d brought her along; he would not have had a clue.

‘Shit!’

‘What?’

‘I forgot to let work know I’ll be away for a bit.’

‘That’s the least of your problems at the moment.’

‘I’m gonna pull over. You drive. Keep going, we’ll be there soon. What’s the time in England?’ Jess asked, slowing the car.

‘It’s probably around 3:30pm.’

‘Oh, I can’t then for a bit, surgery time. I might as well carry on driving.’

‘No, pull over, I wanna drive American style. This is the first time I’ve been here, well, in a long time.’

 _Now we can go faster than the granny’s pace you were going,_ Steve thought gladly. He opened the roof to let the wind brush their faces.

 

 

Several hours later: the car was moving fast over slightly bumpy terrain. She knew exactly where he was taking her. She hit her head against the top of the trunk for about the fifteenth time. This and the long journey had helped the drugs wear off. All she needed to do now was get out of her bounds and then wait in readiness to defend herself.

 

 

‘You look worried,’ Wes read Gideon’s furrowed brow and determined eyes, before turning his attention back to the uneven road.

‘I am,’ Gideon answered honestly. ‘We need her alive, but he won’t care about that. I can’t believe he would go to such lengths. He better not kill her or I’ll castrate him.’

‘Can I ask you something?’ Wes queried, keeping his eyes on the road, fingers locking tightly around the steering wheel.

‘What?’

‘Did you and Kristen have a thing?’ Wes noticed Gideon’s jaw muscles tense dangerously. His attention went back to the road.

‘Don’t ask stupid questions that don’t involve you,’ Gideon said after an uncomfortable silence.

‘Yes, then?’

‘Stop the car. I’m driving.’ _I shouldn’t have asked that!_ They ran round the car to opposite doors.

Strapped in, Wes wisely changed the subject: ‘What do you think happened to Hawk and Duke?’

‘Kristen gave her pal some training,’ Gideon increased the speed.

‘Not likely. Fuck!’ Wes cringed as Gideon raced over a pot hole.

 

‘Xander, come in…’ the tone was weak.

‘Duke, is that you?’ a different voice answers.

‘Where’s Xander, Rogers?’

‘His in hospital, I’ve taken over. What happened? We’ve been trying to get in contact with you for hours?’

‘What? Never mind… _Listen!_ Hawks dead, PDA missing... Possibly in possession of two civilians; one male, one female. Female's name Jess, housemate of Dana. Male armed with gun. Probably headed your way. Inform Scott!’

‘Duke! Duke! You there? Shit!’

 

Ring!

‘Gideon.’

‘Sir…’

‘Is Xander okay, Rogers?’

‘He’s going to be fine. Just had contact with Duke…’ Gideon and Wes exchange glances. ‘Hawks dead, Duke probably. The PDA is in the hands of possibly two persons; one male, one female. Female is Kristen Dana’s housemate,’ Rogers informed them.

_‘Shit!’_

‘Thought to be headed toward CWU. What do you want us to do?’

‘They won’t come in the front entrance if they have any brains. Keep security up. Find out who this prick is. If you have a chance, nail the bastard! Keep the lady, she may be useful. And get hold of Menzies.'

‘What about Duke?’ Rogers enquired.

‘If he kept to protocol, he shouldn’t have any identification. If he broke the rules, deal with it!’ Gideon yelled impatiently.

‘Yes sir.’

 

 

‘I don’t think you should come in with me.’ They had been arguing for some time, too much fucking time, Steve thought. ‘I’m British police. They won’t suspect me, if they catch me, which they won’t. You’re a civilian. They’ll question you the instant they latch eyes on you.’ They were in a back alley, behind CWU. He leaned against the wall, tiring.

‘Pretend I’m a threat to national security.’

‘Then where would that leave you?’ he asked pointedly. _You aren’t half thick and bloody annoying!_

‘This is taking too long, I’m going in, and you’ll stay out here. Right?’ He was already moving to the back entrance.

‘Please, she’s my best friend…Umphh.’ _Finally!_ He lifted her over his shoulder and secured her in the trunk of the car. He then ducked into the shadows, stealthily avoiding the cameras. He tried the back entrance door. Locked. He retrieved his unregistered gun from his coat, silencer in place, then shot the lock apart. He crept inside.

He felt his heart race, thinking of the lure, too tasty to ignore. He heard light foot steps coming his way, he hid behind the nearest door.

‘He…!’

‘Shh… shut up and you won’t get hurt. Where’s Kristen?’ Steve asked, restraining his victim in a neck lock.

‘Who?’ he victim whispered back.

‘Don’t play dumb with me! Miss Kristen Dana,’ Steve intensified his hold.

‘S-she’s in interrogation room 7. Down the h-hall, to the right,’ he signalled with his finger, just as Steve knocked him out cold. Steve placed him in a cupboard with little effort. He carefully proceeded up the hall, to the right.

 

 

The car had stopped. _I’m ready!_ She gened herself up. The lowering of the trunk signalled Menzies had got out the front seat. She heard foot steps approaching.

‘Kristen, when I open this, I know you’ll have untied yourself. So what you’re gonna do is behave or eat lead. Your choice,’ he moved pressed the open button in. He opened it quickly, to give her less time to pick a weak spot. His gun was trained on her.

‘Get out! Slowly.’ She saw a hint of a smile; he was pleased she hadn’t tried to escape. _She finally knew it was useless. She’ll have lost some of her skill for sure._

She got out and stood up straight, many would have melted at her state but not Menzies. She was black and blue; Viper had done his job a little too well.

‘Remember this place? Yes, not the place you were expecting, huh? Get inside!’

He looked weak, but still strong enough to be a challenging opponent. _Should I push her luck?_ Kristen wondered silently. He was five feet behind her, not quite safe. Obviously thought she was softer than before.

Her younger reflexes served her well, allowing her to kick the gun away in to the shadows. But he gave her a strong elbow to the stomach which pushed her to the ground, winding her. He laughed as he pulled her up by the hair.

‘I thought you’d have lost that. No matter, I like a challeng…’ She kicked him in the balls. _Arrogant git!_ Good thing he thought her incapable, gave her the edge.

He was up quickly, used to pain in all areas. People would have paid to watch this fight unfold. Because of his wound, they were evenly matched. She had hoped for a chance like this for months, so had he.

They squared each other up, looking for weaknesses. He struck first with a fist to thin air. He was underestimating her. She responded with a kick to the inner thigh. He toppled a little, but stayed upright.

‘You think you’re good, do you?’ he teased.

‘Exceptional on my file,’ she threw back.

He laughed. ‘The files no more Dana!’ He approached again, aiming for her already blue cheek bone. She dodged it but not the follow up, a painful fist under the ear. She was thrown off balance but had enough time to sweep his legs, sending him flying backwards, hitting his head hard on the ground.

Kristen got up quickly and sprinted to the shadows, in search of the gun. _Come on where is it? The kick wasn’t that hard!_ She saw it. She picked it up and aimed it. Menzies had gone. _Fuck!_ Without the keys, she’d have to jump the engine. _Shit! How?_ Kristen couldn’t remember. She had to find him.

She crept round the back of the familiar house, Kyle’s, not making a sound. She suddenly thought of the phone on the mantle piece, in the study. She tried the back door; locked. _Do I dare warn Menzies of my location by breaking the glass? I have the gun!_  she reasoned. She broke in using her elbow and twisted the knob. Kristen entered quickly and walked in the shadows, gun cocked. She saw the phone, checking there were no obstacle, she shut the study door and picked up the receiver, not having time to think the lay out of the house was unchanged. The dial tone was audible, surprisingly. She pressed in Jess’s number. It rang. _No answer, shit!_ She couldn’t stand here for too long, an easy target. Kristen decided to move on.

 

 

Meanwhile, in the Humvee:

'Understood Rogers. Phone Tierney and Havers.’ Call ended.

‘What did he have to say?’ Wes enquired.

‘The guy’s location is unknown. They’ve found an abandoned car outside the office, no PDA, nothing but a bag and phone that a familiar number just rang,’ Gideon was turning the car about.

Wes’s curiosity peaked: ‘Whose bag?’

‘Jess Jubertus’, Kristen’s housemate. Cleverer than we thought, that is until she left her stuff. They’re searching for her now,’ he snorted.

‘So, whose number?’

‘Kyle’s.’

Wes was shocked. ‘But Kyle’s Menzies’ son…’

‘I know.’

‘You think that’s where Menzies has taken her?’

‘Yup.’

‘Then, where were we going?’

‘The wrong one of two choices. Typical!’ Gideon was annoyed but they were close. _Just 30 minutes out._

 

 

Steve had tried interrogation room 7, it was empty. _Fucking prick!_ He wished he hadn’t killed the guy so quickly now.

At least he had someone else to get the truth out of, having jumped another ‘agent’. He had taken him down to the basement.

‘Tell me where she is. Is she actually in the building?’

Ring! Ring!

‘Answer it but remember I’ve got the gun. Put it on loud speaker,’ Steve pointed the weapon at him.

‘Rogers.’

‘Anything on Jess Jubatus or the guy yet?’ Gideon asked abruptly.

‘No, I’m still searching.’ A bead of sweat travelled down his nose. Rogers wasn’t used to this even with training, being a desk agent.

‘Have you tried Menzies?’ Gideon asked changing subjects.

‘No, I’ll be right on it.’

‘How come it’s so quiet? Where are you?’

Rogers hesitated. Steve pointed the gun at his head. ‘I’m in the men’s, not feeling great.’

‘Well get someone else in then, we can’t afford setbacks.’ Call ended.

Steve leaned over him. ‘Who was that?’

‘My boss,' Rogers spluttered.

‘And who is this Menzies chap? Do either of them know where Kristen is?’ he prodded Rogers in the head, with the gun.

‘Menzies does. He’s the guy I’m meant to be calling,’ the wet agent disclosed.

‘Well, call him!’ Steve demanded. Rogers dialled without delay.

 

Ring! Ring! Kristen had turned round and aimed just in time, an iron bar inches from her head.

Bang! She’d shot him in the shoulder. He dropped his weapon as his feet gave out. After a moment, she searched him.

Ring! Ring! Kristen pressed the off button thinking Menzies would not want to be disturbed and nor did she. She thought he might have hidden the keys, but she was relieved when his pants jangled. Retrieving them, she ran to the car, not caring to check whether his was alive. Looking in the rear-view mirror, she let out a gasp. One of her cheekbones was blue and grazed, the underside of her jaw was a green, yellowish hue and the gash on the side of her head was weeping. Kristen knew she had to clean herself up or people would be more than suspicious. _But first, get the fuck out of here!_

 

‘No answer,’ Rogers looked terrified. Steve hit him with the gun, but not enough to knock him out.

‘Where is Menzies?’

‘At his son’s house: 34, Pluto Avenue.’

‘Thanks,’ Steve smashed him in the neck before emptying two bullets into his head.2


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristen makes contact.  
> Gideon is pissed... and worried.  
> Steve closes in.

‘Rogers better come back with some Intel soon on this guy. It’s been too long,’ Gideon muttered impatiently. They were five minutes away.

‘We didn’t bother checking this guy because we thought he was law-abiding and interested only in Jubatus, well until a couple of days ago.’ Gideon gave Wes a murderous look.

Ring!

‘Rogers?’

‘No, Sir, Rogers and Raines, a junior, have been shot. May have been that guy. Better than we thought.’ _Fuck!_ ‘Oh, and Rogers was analysing Miss Jubatus phone…’

‘Fucking hell, I’m going to kill that son of a _bitch!’_ Gideon tells at no one in particular. ‘Bishop, he may still be in the building, find them!’ Line dead. ‘Rogers is down, we don’t know if he broke. _Fuck!_ ’ Gideon hit the wheel hard with his palm then wiped his brow. ‘It gets better though.’ Gideon confided when Wes looked more than horrified. ‘He’s now got Miss Jubertus’s phone,’ Gideon speeded up dangerously.

‘They know more about him yet?’ Wes ran his fingers roughly through his hair.

‘No, Rogers was working on it.’ _Fuck!_ Both men simmered dangerously.

 

They finally turned into Kyle’s driveway. _Empty_.

‘Where’s his car?’ Wes whispered as they left their vehicles. Tierney and Havers were right behind them, guns drawn. Gideon made hand signals for them to go round the back. He signalled for Wes to cover him as he kicked the door in. A crash at the back of the house signalled similar happenings at the rear door. They conducted a sweep of the house, finding him within a minute.

‘Sweep the rest of the house, she may still be here,’ Gideon commanded, but he knew in vain.

Wes checked Menzies’ pulse, alive but unconscious.

‘Shame she didn’t get him in the heart,’ Wes joked.

‘Get me cold water. _Now!’_ Gideon demanded. Havers ran in search of a jug and the nearest water outlet, coming back in good time. He threw it over Menzies’ face. He jolted awake, but Gideon could tell he was slipping back into unconsciousness. ‘Where is she?’ Gideon shouted to ensure Menzies heard him.

‘Far from here...’ his eyes rolled.

Gideon slapped his face ‘How long she been gone? Hey listen to me, how long has she been gone?’ No answer. ‘Havers get me more water, quickly!’ he stated fiercely as he continued slapping Menzies’ face. ‘Stay with me. You hear me? Fuck!’ Gideon whispered to the team. ‘Splash him once more, just in case.’ Havers did as he was told. This time, Menzies didn’t jolt. Gideon felt for a pulse. ‘He’s gone. We’ll come back for the body, but right now, we’ve gotta keep moving,’ he shouted, moving towards the front door, the team in tow.

‘Where are we going? We have no idea where she may be and we are no closer to questioning her about the…’ Wes started asking, trying to keep up with Gideon.

‘I know God dammit! I can only think she may have gone to Meredith’s.’

‘Kyle’s sister? There’s something you aren’t telling me,’ Wes stopped in his tracks, wanting to know what was going on. ‘When I was chosen for this mission, I knew you, Menzies and Dana had a history. I was filled in, or so I thought. What the hell is happening here?’

‘Havers, Tierney, get driving.’ They were in the humvee and off, determined to nail this bitch.

‘What the hell was that? I’m commanding officer here and you just went off on one about business that doesn’t concern you,’ Gideon had moved in on Wes, now a foot away.

‘You’re damn wrong it doesn’t concern me! What if you get injured or worse, killed? I won’t have a clue where to go ‘cause I don’t know the full story. Fill me in for fucks sake!’

‘The only way I’m going to get killed is through your driving, and then we’re both fucked! Kristen is dangerous, but she will not, I repeat, WILL _NOT_ get the better of me! You understand?’ Gideon shouted now nose to nose with Wes.

‘You were brimming for a fight with Menzies the whole operation. Why?’ Wes stood his ground bravely.

‘He didn’t do things the right way. Like you’ve seen tonight,’ Gideon got in the drivers seat.

Wes walked to the passenger’s side, knowing he was wasting both their time. ‘You pig-headed arsehole!’ Wes muttered, jumping into the passenger seat.

 

Kristen had found a public bathroom clean enough, to freshen herself up. Through using water and paper towel, she looked passable with only the bruises on her cheekbone and jaw being partially visible now. Her hair, let lose, covered everything else.

The car had run out of gas forcing her to continue on foot. She needed to get to a pay phone to make sure Jess was alright. She had taken Menzies mobile but it hadn’t turned back on.

After at least a mile, she finally found one. Kristen had found two precious quarters in Menzies car. She knew to save one just in case, so her conversation with Jess would have to be quick. She slipped the quarter in.

As Kristen punched in the number, she belatedly realised a quarter would not be enough to call London. _Shit! It was ringing. Yes! What if an agent was on the other line? Fuck!_ _Jess wouldn’t be in America._ She had to find out.

Someone picked up. ‘Hello?’ A familiar male voice, but she could not put her finger on it. _Is Jess dead?_ Kristen stayed quiet to hear more of the unknown man’s voice. ‘Prank calling isn’t a good idea where I’m concerned. I can find you and…’ _Steve!_

‘Steve, its Kristen,’ she whispered even though no one could hear her.

‘Oh my god, Kristen you alright? Where are you? Wh…?’ He sounded genuine but she still suspected him, after what happened in the kitchen.

‘I’m in Ohio. It’s a long story. How come Jess didn’t answer?’ She must hurry; the quarter was not going to last forever.

‘We’re in New York; she said she thought you’d be there. Where are you in Ohio, exactly?’

‘Hey Kitten, wanna play?’ Kristen turned abruptly stifling a scream. She hadn’t heard him coming, _I must be tired_ , she thought. He was advancing. He was dirty as hell and she could smell his pungent sweat already. It almost made her gag. She stood her full 5ft 8inches in an attempt to put him off. He was around the same height, if a little hunched.

‘I’m in Cleveland. I’ll try and stay in this area. Please get here as soon as you can!’ She could hear Steve shouting ‘Kristen? You ok?’ down the phone as the tramp grabbed it and put the receiver down for her.

He perused her. _God, you ain’t half a beau’y._ He took note of the bruise to her cheekbone, thinking she may already be weak from abuse. ‘Pretty lady, ain’t ya?’ She tried to pass him. He placed a hand on the edge of the pay phone, blocking her path. He smiled a black-toothed grin. She wished she’d stayed with Menzies, at least then she knew her fate.

‘I know self-defence,’ she warned confidently, knowing she could take him on.

‘Show me then Kitten,’ he teased as he reached for her. She trapped his arm in a vice like grip, so strong, it snapped his bone in two. He crumpled to the ground in agony.

What she had not seen were more figures coming out of the darkness. _Shit!_ One grabbed at her from behind while another tried to gain control of her legs. ‘Fire!’ One of them back handed her. Her mouth was covered by a greasy hand to avoid the moan of pain being heard. Her eyes watered instead. There seemed to be endless pairs of hands, swarming in. She was a female Eric Weiss; _I can get out of this!_ The creep behind her had a strong grip on her arms now, but the other trying to grab her legs wasn’t having much success. She kept lashing out with them. More men came in and this time, sustained a good hold.

They carried her into the park and threw her to the ground. The man with the broken arm lumbered over to the scene, supporting it carefully. His face etched with pain.

‘‘old it!’ he seemed to be in charge, as the gang stopped. He moved forward towards Kristen. ‘Get ‘old of ‘er arm, tight!’ he ordered one of his men. He winced and had to pause. ‘Break it!’ If they broke her arm, there was no way she could get away before they killed her.

 _‘Wait!’_ the force of her voice so strong, the tramps grip lessened. All eyes were on her, in an almost ridiculous situation. ‘Think about what you’re doing.’

‘You should ‘ave before breakin’ mine!’

‘You gave me no _choice!’_ she shouted to anyone close enough to help her. She couldn’t believe these men were actually talking to her.

‘If you’d just bin good, you would of been on ya way in no time.’ He nodded his head, the pressure to her arm became unbearable. She heard a car driving slowly past.

 _‘Help!’_ she screamed at the top of her lungs before a hand was once more laid to rest against her mouth. Other hands were searching her for what must have been money, some being a little too familiar, bringing about an instinctive struggle.

‘Stop or I’ll shoot you all!’ _Who was that?_ She felt faint from another well aimed slapped. _They’d done this before_. The tramps stopped but didn’t get off her.

‘Get off the lady!’

‘We can take him.’ A few of them made for him. A shot rang out; one of the swarm went down.

‘I mean it! Get off the lady and lie down on the ground with arms behind you head.’ Some more ran towards her saviour. Bang! Thump! They released her arms at last.

 _Damn, more bruises!_ She got to her feet as soon as the last set of fingers freed her flesh, her head scrambled.

 _God Kristen!_ Gideon thought, suddenly recognising her colourful face; his eyes drawn to her still sparkling feline eyes. _Unmistakable!_

She was off like a bat out of hell, running blindly in the opposite direction.

‘Havers! Tierney! Get her!’ Both men sprinted after her in the darkness, the moon full but cloud hampered them.

A yelp and cry gave Gideon and Wes their location. ‘Shit!’ both exclaimed in unison. Havers was grounded, hand to a profusely bleeding nose, Tierney was rubbing the back of his head, stunned. ‘Which way?’ They pointed north. ‘Follow me,’ Gideon nodded to Wes. ‘You two, get back to those tramps, if they’re still there.’ He knew they wouldn’t be. He wanted to get his two injured agents out the way. They stalked soundlessly into the black night.

 

Kristen, an established runner, was already exiting the other side of the park. _They’d let the assholes get away,_ the tramps still fresh in her mind and on her skin. It crawled.

Even if they were after her again, she was more terrified of what Gideon might do after finding his men.

They had caught up with her, tackling her to the ground but she had worked herself free enough to kick one sweetly in the nose while sweeping the others feet from under him. She had heard the thump of his head to connecting with the ground.

 _Shit!_ she thought. _Phone Steve/Jess or should I ring Meredith, it didn’t matter as long as one picks up the frigging phone_. She ran on, scanning for the nearest pay phone. Having one quarter left, someone better pick up, but with her luck so far, _not likely,_ she thought sceptically.

 

After a thorough sweep of the park, both men felt deflated running back to rejoin Havers and Tierney, guns in their slings. Tramps nowhere in sight, _figures_.

‘She’ll phone him again and we’ll be waiting when she does. Let’s move!’ Gideon ordered. Havers and Tierney jumped back into their Humvee, recovered from their injuries but not their dented pride.

 

‘Sir?’

‘Yes Bishop?’ Wes answered; Gideon too engrossed in the evenings events.

‘We’ve found the Jubatus women.’

‘Where? Has she got the PDA?’ Gideon was back in command.

‘She’s at New York General getting stitched up for a deep head wound. No, we’ve searched her. She’s very disorientated.’

‘She well enough to transport back to base?’ After an affirmative response; ‘Make her comfortable but as soon as she’s able question her about the perp, forcibly if needs be. This is too damn important! Get back to me as soon as you have something.’ Gideon pressed the end call button.

‘I thought they were an item from reports and he’s meant to be a cop? Oh _shit!_ If he has it…’

‘Yeah, I know!’ Gideon was worried. _What did this guy want with Kristen or is it deeper?_ ‘Get Bishop back on the line.’

Wes dialled the number at once then handed Gideon the phone.

‘Sir?’

‘Ask Miss Jubatus about the guy’s relationship with Kristen. He’s come a long way if he’s just an acquaintance. If that’s blank, try men I’ve worked with or against in the last two years. _Shit!_ There may be more to this guy than we first thought,’ Gideon ended the call before both men stared back at the road, wanting more than ever, to find Kristen.

 

With no pay phones in sight, after what must have been a four mile run, and with the threat of Gideon finding her on the street, Kristen resigned to knocking on doors to try to get to a phone.

After about the ninth house, finally a hall light turned on. She stood in the shadows to size up the occupant before deciding whether or not to step forward. She could hear voices arguing whether to answer the door. She could not blame them; it must have been close to four in the morning.

The door opened a crack, the chain on. ‘Hello?’ A small, past middle-aged man poked his nose out the narrow opening. _Fair game,_ she thought. She stepped out of her brief sanctuary. ‘Oh my god! Marjorie! Get down here!’ The door had been flung open; a hand pulled her inside at breakneck speed, jarring her teeth. The light of the hall made her squint. ‘You shouldn’t be out at this time looking like that! What happened to you?’ the man clucked sympathetically.

‘Oh dear, you need a bath straight away,’ his wife, Marjorie, grabbed her arm and led her upstairs without exchanging pleasantries. ‘Here you are now,’ she stated as she pushed the bathroom door open. ‘After your bath, just call out and we’ll have a little chat, ok?’ Kristen couldn’t quite fathom the last few minutes but the draw of a bath was too great.

In the spacious bathroom a full length mirror was situated in between the toilet and bath. _Do I dare look?_ She chided herself for being a ‘wuss’ and walked over to it. She gasped before catching herself with a hand to her mouth. _Jesus_ , she thought. Kristen felt naked except for the last reminance of her shirt, just covering her breasts as her bra had been hitched down. _Shit, I hadn’t even felt my bra out of place. I’m losing my mind!_ Her trousers were ripped to the navel showing more than an appropriate amount of her knickers. But _thank god,_ she had not totally embarrassed herself in front of her Samaritans.

The bathroom was full of different body lotions and bubble baths. _I could die here_ , she thought almost happily, for the first time in days.

Not wanting to stir suspicion by taking overly long, Kristen scrubbed enough to feel at least slightly clean again. She had not noticed she had scrubbed her entire body twice! Her skin still crawled. She’d had the mandatory training, knowing if a female agent were caught, rape would probably occur during interrogations. Her fingers still shock though and it didn’t even happen. _Memories_. They were just trying to rob me. _Get a grip you fucking wuss!_ she felt more a civilian than ever.

Kristen towelled herself off; finger combed her wet hair into some sort of order, then she suddenly thought of clothing. _What am I going to wear?_ She turned round to see Marjorie had put some clean clothes on the wash basket. _Bless her!_ They comprised of an ill-fitting men’s shirt and some pants too short in the leg. They looked like peddle pushers on her.

Both her Samaritans were far shorter than she was. Plus Marjorie’s husband had a substantial beer gut which owed to the far too big shirt.

She opened the bathroom door and walked down the stairs carefully, for the first time feeling bone-tired. _Must have been the bath!_

She knocked each door, waiting for a reply to enter. Finally she knocked the sitting room door.

‘Hello pet, I’ve made you a cup of coffee, you look better,’ Marjorie said with a smile on her face.

‘Come, sit on the sofa,’ Marjorie’s husband said, equally concerned. A second assessment showed her saviours to be quite a lot older than she initially thought; possibly late 60’s. She took the seat, gladly.

‘You’re not from around here are you?’ Marjorie’s husband stated confidently. ‘Not even prostitutes work these streets, too risky. How long have you been out there? Tell us what happened, we can phone the police.’ Marjorie didn’t look pleased. Kristen felt like screaming _No!_

‘Fred, you can see she’s traumatised, don’t give her an interrogation now.’ That word brought her back to the present. She knew she would have another before long. The thought made her cringe.

Kristen rubbed at her cheek gently, feeling the bump of at least three fists making. She picked up her coffee and sipped. _Mmm_. She shut her eyes a moment forgetting everything but the warm coffee travelling down her throat. Then remembering her manners, ‘Thank you for answering the door and all you have done since. I’ll be out of your way before long.’

‘You can stay as long as you need to dear, want anything to eat?’ The question made her retch. She could still smell the breath and odour of her attackers, even now.

Kristen was starving but knew she wouldn't keep anything down. Her mother hen leapt out of the way as Kristen gagged. _Pull yourself together! You were an agent of the highest calibre only months ago!_ Kristen screamed at herself. Finally taking long deep breathes. Majorie had assumed her position, a little embarrassed at her lack of help. _So they are human_ , Kristen thought. She drank some of her coffee to moisten her lips enough to talk again.

‘Sorry about that. Please could I use your phone?’ Kristen croaked out.

Majorie brought the phone over without question. Though, both stayed in their seats as she dialled the number. _Fair enough._ ‘What’s this address?’ Kristen asked smartly before dialling the last number.

Both Samaritans looked at each other, wondering whether to give her this information. ‘4, Venus Lane,’ Marjorie piped up, thinking the dear thing had just been attacked. Fred concurred.

Kristen gave as good a smile as her bruised face would allow, then entered the last digit. She waited but a moment.

‘Kristen, is that you?’ he sounded almost excited.

‘Steve, is Jess back yet?’

‘Why did you put the phone down on me? Are you ok? Where are you?’ Kristen was pissed that he wasn’t answering her.

‘I’m ok, where’s Jess?’ she tried again.

‘Where are you? Oh, yeah Jess and I split up thinking we might find you quicker, alone. I’m looking around Cleveland, where are you?’ _Has it been over an hour already? Surely not,_ Kristen mused, thinking of the New York to Ohio flight duration, being ignorant without a time frame.

She tapped her finger quickly on the top side of her wrist. Both signalled 5:30. _Shit!_ Later than she had expected.

‘I had some problems. I’m at 4, Venus Lane, about four miles from the central park. Knock the door when you get here. Please be quick!’

‘You’re in someone’s house? You ok? Sounded as though something was happening when you hung up abruptly?’ his voice was painfully high-pitched.

‘I’ll tell you when you get here. Please ring Jess to say I’m ok?’ Kristen almost pleaded.

‘Sure. See you very soon.’ They hung up. She was pleased she wasn’t going to out stay her welcome, what ever these kind people said.

‘I’ll be out of your hands within ten minutes. Thank you again for your hospitality. I don’t deserve it,’ her eyes prickled despite herself; she gritted her teeth to halt it. Marjorie grasped her hands.

‘Are you sure you’re alright? You don’t want us to call the police?’ Marjorie stared at Kristen. _God, no!_

‘Don’t worry; I didn’t have any money on me so they let me go.’ Both seemed sceptical. Her emotions were slipping. Kristen had to get out of here. ‘Maybe I should wait outside to help my friend get the right house…’ Kristen suggested, standing up and walking to the front door. She suddenly fingered the clothes she was wearing.

‘Don’t worry, they’re yours. They don’t quite fit anyway,' Fred said, patting his ample belly.

Kristen had the unbelievable urge to hug them but a knock on the door took her attention. It was then she wondered for the first time how Gideon and the other agents had known her location in the park. It’s too coincidental leaving two options: _Steve was an enemy as well or the line was tabbed. Shit!_ There wasn't a spy hole on the door; she could be walking straight into Gideon’s hands. ‘Do you mind if I take the back entrance?’ Kristen whispered. Both waved her into the kitchen to the back door. _‘Thank you!’_ she mouthed, before fleeing out the back door, over the fence and into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The noose tightens around Kristen's neck.

Knock! Knock! Marjorie and Fred wondered whether to answer it. _The girl hadn’t said who she’d phoned before running into the night._

‘Kristen, open the door.’ Knock! Knock!

Next minute a brick was flying through the sitting room window, the glass smashing in its wake. A tall, slim man entered with a gun held lazily at his side. ‘Where is she? I’m a police… an agent.’

‘She w-went out t-the back,' Fred indicated with his thumb, wanting to protect his wife. The agent ran through the house and the backdoor without another glance. He vaulted the fence with ease and ran down the alley thinking Kristen would’ve gone that way because it supplied better hiding places.

A car screeched to a halt outside 4, Venus Lane. Heavy foot steps followed; slowing with the realisation they were too late. Gideon burst into the sitting room, gun drawn to find two civilians in a state of shock with hands in the air. He holstered his gun.

‘I’m an agent, I’m here to help. What just happened here?’ he tried not to sound commanding with civilians but it was vital to get information out of them as quickly as possible. They seemed to be in total meltdown, standing stock still, eyes glazed over. He went back outside to call Havers. ‘Stay here with them. Try and get as much Intel as you can, but be nice.’ Havers entered the trashed sitting room and started steering them into a more comfortable environment.

They began sweeping the house but noticed the backdoor wide open in seconds. ‘Wes, Tierney, follow me. We’re close.’ They ran out the back, over the fence and decided to run down the alley thinking Kristen and the perp would opt for more shadows, less street lamps.

Gideon was secretly furious for not getting to the house in time to capture at least one of them. He would’ve been satisfied with one, preferably Kristen, for now, but both gone. _Fuck!_

 

Steve knew it was only a matter of time before he found her. He was almost enjoying this hide and seek. ‘Kristen, why didn’t you answer the door? I’m the only person who can help you right now. You know it. I know you’re close, we can get away. I’ve got a car, just come out. What’s the matter? What spooked you?’ Steve only just remembered to holster his weapon. ‘Kristen, Jess is waiting for you. I promised if I found you first, I’d ring her and visa versa. Come out, then I can phone her.’

Metres away, she stayed as still as possible, crouched against a wall in the shadows. _I’m over-reacting,_ she thought. _It’s the attack making me jittery, but that doesn’t explain how Gideon and the others got there? Shit._ She was wondering whether to risk it when she looked round to find Steve had disappeared. She looked around her without making a sound. _Where the hell is he…?_ Now she knew why. Gideon and two other agents, including the one with bright eyes, were edging up the alley. She stayed dead still. Gideon stopped within a foot of her. She gulped down hard on the bile creeping up her throat. She saw Gideon sign to the others: _Guys they’re close. If you get the opportunity, nail the bastard to the fucking wall. I’ll deal with Kristen._ She gulped harder. Steve wasn't the enemy. The realisation made her feel guilty and stupid. If the phone is tapped, which now definitely seemed the case, Jess couldn’t be out looking for her as why would she give her phone to Steve, seems illogical. _They must have got her! I’m so sorry J!_ Kristen takes a deep breath before another thought strikes her. _But that means they must have got her within the last half hour as Steve said Jess was still looking for me, unless he doesn’t know she’s been taken. This is so confusing_. She had to find him to make sense of this; her brain frazzled after everything that has happened. _Wake up!_

Kristen was so deep in thought, she hadn’t noticed that Gideon and his team had moved off. They were probably only a little along the alley so she decided to wait ten minutes, not moving a muscle. When she started to get cramp, around five minutes later, her leg was crying out for relief, she had to stifle a groan just in case they were retracing their steps. She was momentarily paralysed as it felt like her leg was about to snap.

Finally Kristen got the spasms of pain under control by lifting her toes up as the ball of her foot stayed grounded. _God! Ten minutes must have passed by now,_ she hoped, slowly standing, whilst scanning in every direction of possible attack for Gideon. _Nothing_. It was becoming light rapidly, she had to move, to find Steve. _He said he had a car, maybe out front of the Samaritans house, or would he have thought more clearly than that?_ One way to find out, she crept back up the alley.

 

Steve had no idea why Kristen had suddenly become suspicious of him. _Maybe she thinks I'm a double-agent?_ He’d got back to his car unimpeded. He waited a little way off Venus Lane, just in case Kristen came to her senses. He couldn’t afford to be caught by the agents; they would have found Jess by now. _Thank god for the tinted windows on the rented car. Good decision,_ he thought, smiling to himself as the sky got progressively lighter with every passing minute. _It’s now 6:03am,_ he thought looking at his dash board. Soon it will be too light to look for her on foot. He had parked at a right angle to the entrance of the alley they had run down. If she were smart, and if the agents had passed her going down the alley, fleeing in his direction would be the safest bet. He would wait until 6:20.

 

‘We’re wasting time,’ Wes exclaimed, a little exasperated. ‘If they were down here, we would’ve found them by now,’ he holstered his weapon. What Wes said was true, but Gideon was still pissed that he was giving up so easily.

‘Yeah, so they may not be down the alley, but we may have missed them, so they might be up the alley?’ Gideon questioned with a sarcastic eyebrow. They moved as one, up the alley, sweeping it at speed.

 

Kristen heard quick footfalls. She was at the top of the alleyway and was able to hide behind some fencing, just as Gideon’s men swept up the alley. Steve watched, starting the engine. Kristen heard the car the other side of the street start up and was tempted to kick the hell out of the occupant and put foot to metal. _God_ , he could see her face bruises, _and what the hell is she wearing?_ he thought, taking in the oversized shirt and peddle pusher type trousers. Steve saw her looking at his car, wondering what she was thinking. _This is when tinted windows may not be such a good idea,_ he thought ironically, just seeing her putting a smile on his face and a pulse through his loins. _Come on, just a little closer,_ he coaxed as Kristen decided to move in on the car. She was by the driver’s side of the car, in a blink of an eye. She wrenched the door open and was ready to punch the occupant when she recognised Steve. Kristen almost hugged him with relief but her adrenaline took over, making her leap over the hood of the car and into the passenger seat within seconds. Gideon and his team had not gone without noticing her, _who wouldn’t quite frankly,_ Steve thought, looking at her abused face. One of the team raised his gun. Gideon and the other agent leapt back over the civilian’s fence, obviously back to their car. _The agent with the gun doesn’t look like he knows how to hold the thing, let alone fire it._ Steve put the car into gear before speeding north at top speed.

 

‘…so for the last time…’ Bishop was sitting across from Jess, a desk in between them, in an interrogation room. Her head was still spinning from the ferociousness of the hit, ice pack secured to the spot.

‘I’ve told you, his name is Steve Sawyer. He’s been a friend since university and a son of a bitch for walloping me! Are you sure Kristen’s alright?’ She moved the ice pack a little and winced when it touched a real sensitive spot.

‘And I’ve told you, that name isn’t on London police file. Think harder?’ Bishop was being as patient as he could be but he had just heard of Kristen’s new predicament. He didn’t want to scare Miss Jubatus but the clock was literally ticking, not knowing what this guy was capable of, if he’d attempted to kill a good friend.

Jess was slipping again, ‘Dossier, get the doctor!’ he caught her as she fell off the chair.

 

‘Sir?’

‘I’m l-listening-g-g,’ Gideon was in the middle of a car chase up north, teeth gritted in concentration. Both men were bouncing about uncontrollably because of the unrelenting speed humps in front of them.

‘Sawyer is not on police files. Miss Jubatus has lapsed into unconsciousness again. She was able to give us an address though. Some guys are on their way to the airport to search his house. It looks like the rest will be up to you guys, she’s too far gone.’

‘M-make her com-comfortabbale…… _fuck!_ Why didn’t we get him on CWU cameras?’ Both Gideon and Wes bumped their heads on the car roof after a particularly nasty hump.

‘He was evasive,’ was all Bishop offered.

‘Get back to me if the files or house search give you anything.’ Both men, rubbed their heads whilst still keeping control of the car at high speed. ‘She’s collapsed again. She’ll be of no use. It’s up to us,’ Gideon clenched his teeth, his jaw muscle pulsing.

 

Kristen, with arms outstretched on the dash board to aid balance, was impressed with Steve’s evasive tactics at the wheel. She looked into the side mirror just in time to see Gideon’s car hover hap-hazardly, after making contact with the latest hump, before crashing back to tarmac with a metal crushing thump. His Humvee’s suspension absorbed the pressure. This is when she wished she wasn’t in a sports car. The humps were wrecking the Mazda’s axel.

‘Turn off here, we can outrun them,’ Kristen pointed west, Steve obeyed. _No more fucking humps!_

The Humvee followed but became a speck in the mirror before long. Kristen looked at the speedometer: 90mph. ‘Slow down or we’ll get pulled over.’ Knowing my luck, she thought. He slowed to 80 mph. He gave her a huge grin, knowing she was annoyed. The Humvee was out of site. ‘You can take it easy now, he’s gone.’ He didn’t slow. She repeated herself. Still 80 mph. Kristen placed her hand on his arm to get his attention. He looked at her, a look that a weaker woman would have shivered at. She kept her hand in place. ‘Slow down!’ He complied. _What is his problem?_ They continued at a slower but speedy pace for forty five minutes before stopping at a much needed gas station. She was surprised he didn’t ask her about what happened.

He filled the tank, while she pondered in silence. He quickly paid and jogged out the shop with a few chocolate bars, two bottles of water and today’s paper. When he got to the car, he offered her one bar. She declined, starving but still unable to eat. He gobbled one up. Though, she did take the drink he offered her and drank half the bottle before chiding herself for the need to make it last.

‘Do you know what’s happening with Jess?’ she stared at him, fearful. He stopped eating, to look at her.

‘Yes, she was taken by them, not long ago. I didn’t say before as I didn’t think you’d come with me unless you thought Jess was ok,’ Steve said honestly.

‘Do you know who took her?’ Some of the agents were nicer than others. _Please let it be a nice agent_.

‘No,’ he started the engine.

Suddenly she remembered Jess’s phone. ‘Give me her phone.’ Hands out ready.

‘You think it’s bugged?’ _Why hadn’t I thought of that!_ He gave it to her. That’d be the only explanation for how Gideon’s men had gotten there so quickly. She smashed it against the dash board and sorted through the mess. _There you are little guy!_ Kristen was pleased to be right. She opened the electric window and deposited the bug and smashed phone onto the tarmac.

She felt the bump on her cheekbone; only just realising her gash was bleeding. ‘Do you want me to take a look at that?’ Steve offered. ‘They beat you pretty hard by the looks of it? I know what this is about,’ he disclosed, his gaze steady on her. Kristen turned to him in shock before she could stop herself; she saw triumph in his eyes.

‘Excuse me?’ she couldn't believe him. He looked back at the road to make sure they were still going straight before turning back to her with a smile.

‘I know why they are after you.’

‘How?’

‘I just know.’ He wasn’t going to show her the PDA just yet. He could tell she was tripping.

‘I don’t believe you,’ Kristen’s confident voice belying her true feelings.

‘Ask me something, anything.’ _If he doesn’t look at the road soon, I'll scream_ , Kristen thought.

‘What was the mission called?’ _Start easy._

‘Werewolf,’ he stated without hesitation _and without looking at the god damn road!_

‘Who was mission leader?’ she asked purposely staring at the road. _He has about fifteen seconds to realise his is in the wrong lane before we are both dead!_ Kristen’s head screamed, more concerned with not getting killed than believing him right now. He continued to stare at her.

‘Menzies Taylor,’ Steve's gaze was unrelenting.

She turned and looked him straight in the eye. ‘Do you know we’re about to get flattened?’ her voice calm. He finally looked away from her and skilfully dodged the truck before returning his attention to her. Kristen’s brain was racking for an explanation for his apparent knowledge of the mission a year ago.

‘What was its stated duration?’ she bravely ignored his stare.

‘Two weeks.’

‘And how long did it actually last?’ she pretended to be looking for something in the door pocket flap.

‘Going on three months. Do you want me to take a look at that?’ He knew his stuff. _How?_ A bead of sweat escaped her brow. Kristen turned to see him looking pointedly at her cheekbone. _If it’ll stop him talking about the mission, fine!_

‘Ok.’ He stopped the car at the next pullover, got out and walked round to Kristen’s side. He opened the door and kneeled down in front of her, telling her to move to face him. He had a first aid kit, from which he retrieved a cloth, some disinfectant, a large plaster/bandage and some tape to hold it in place. Kristen passed him his bottle of water. He looked at her injuries closely for the first time. Due to the many different hues, Kristen had been beaten hours before and then only recently.

‘Was this all one person?’ he asked, angry that her beautiful face was so brutalised. Thankfully, her eyes were completely without injury, as feline as ever.

‘No, when I was on the phone to you, I ran into some tramps,’ the memory made her shudder. He wetted the cloth with some disinfectant and took hold of her delicately angular chin to dab softly at her cheek. Kristen winced.

‘What happened?’ he sounded almost vague with his full concentration on her face.

‘Gideon Scott, the main agent, saved me funnily enough,’ the thought made her smile at the irony, before she winced from the pain. ‘If he hadn’t come, I’d probably be dead.’ That got his attention.

‘Great luck you’ve having,’ he smiled to himself.

She noticed it. ‘Why the smile?’

‘Just thinking how ironic it is that your predator became your saviour from an even more deadly one.’ He stopped dabbing the gash, let go of her chin to apply a little more disinfectant to the cloth. ‘This is going to hurt,’ he warned, taking possession of her chin again. Kristen controlled a groan.

She stopped him putting the bandage on, thinking the air would heal it more quickly. He didn’t move away from his spot, kneeling beside her, even though the job was done and done well, she had to admit. He was staring at her again.

‘Steve.’ Their eyes connected. ‘We’re not going to have a problem are we? After what’s happened today, I’m not ready for this,’ she pointed to him then herself several times. He didn’t move. ‘I’m not sorry about what happened in the kitchen the other day. But I don’t want any bad feelings. Friends?’ she held her hand out as a peace offering.

‘I’m not sorry either,’ his eyes started to blaze. ‘In better times maybe?’

‘Maybe,’ _not_ , she thought. He got up without shaking her hand and walked calmly back round to the driver’s side. She didn’t understand Steve at all. _Why isn't he thinking about Jess?_

 

Ring!

‘Go,’ Gideon’s voice commanded, pissed that he’d lost them. They had stopped to get gas. Wes was in the shop getting supplies.

‘Miss Jubatus has been rushed to hospital with a suspected blood clot, doesn’t look good. She hasn’t regained consciousness. Dossier has been working on this Steve guy and has found some files that could be his. We narrowed it down to eight, including all the guys with his description linked to you in the last two years, as well as guys from other agencies. The team’s on Concorde.’ _Fuck!_

‘Look at the men with the dirtiest files. Any with impeccable conduct, scrap. This guy’s dirty as hell. Also, track down a blue Mazda sport, they found the bug. Get back to me ASAP!’ Wes exited the shop and sped back to the car, Gideon waving for him to hurry. ‘Wes, we may be looking for a serial.’ Wes understood immediately ‘Eight guys match his profile.’

 

‘Where are we going?’ Kristen asked after an hour’s silence.

‘Faraway from Ohio. They won’t suspect where we’re going, you can’t be connected to it.’ For some reason, this made her feel uneasy.

‘So are you going to tell me how you got the information?’ the question had been on her mind for sometime.

‘Let’s just say two guys jumped Jess and I, I was able to get it out of them.’

Kristen scoffed. ‘You’re lying. There’s no way you could get that sort of information out of agents. Only certain people know what happened,’ kinda anyway, Kristen thought. ‘They wouldn’t send those agents to the hit.’ She knew the rules.

‘We were attacked again and that’s where they got sloppy, probably too short staffed.’ Kristen thought back to when she’d killed that agent on the plane, which had obviously led to Beth being taken off the case as she hadn't seen her since. _The bitch!_

‘Why did they need to get in a second time?’ Kristen asked, suddenly confused.

‘One of the lazy gits left something behind,’ he searched in his pocket for a long time to add effect, the other hand on the wheel. ‘This,’ he said gleefully when he read her surprise.

‘Let me look at that,’ Kristen asked, trying to stop herself grabbing it out right. He teased her a moment before placing it back in the pocket furthest away from her.

‘I don’t think so.’

‘Have you read it all?’ He nodded, smiling. _He is playing with me, the bastard!_ He knew too much, the realisation making her feel sick.

Kristen couldn’t believe how many twists and turns had occurred in the last twenty four hours. She knew why he was being an arsehole but she didn’t want to ask the next question: ‘What do you want?’

He looked at her, eyebrow arched.


End file.
